Addiction
by RuskaSky
Summary: "Your resistance is so interesting. I... like you!" His eyes glistened excitedly. "It'll be fun breaking you." [Ayato x OC; censored lemon; Teaser; full story on LiveJournal]


**Addiction**

_Note: This story was written only with the knowledge of the Anime 'Diabolik Lovers'. Any information or ideas represented in here which collide with the original game canon are neither intended nor to be taken as off-canon.  
Furthermore, in order to not violate the rules of this site, the explicit parts of this story can only be read at my live journal account! It has been heavily censored on this site and can only be considered a teaser. Please follow the link in my profile to read the full story.  
Also, this is my first attempt at 'explicit content/lemon/citrus'. Just so you are warned._

* * *

_I'm scared._

The light of the room was dulled. Old-fashioned lamps with spherical, crimson shades emitted a hazy wavering glow over the seemingly empty room. Thick, heavy curtains were drawn over the slim windows embedded in the dark walls, blocking out even the tiniest ray of light. Not that they were needed; it was barely past midnight and a moonless sky barely spent enough light to stand watch over the few beings still outside.

A shiver went down her spine, and not for the first time did she wish _she _could be one of those beings outside. Surely, it would be scary. Maybe even terrifying. Kyou had always been scared of the dark, and she knew she would shake in fear if she was forced to be outside. But anything was better than her current situation, she knew _that_ much.

Her bones shook from anxiety as she clasped her arms around her chest. A chill took over her body, though the room wasn't particularly cold; it was only her restlessness that made her feel chilly.

Kyou's eyes scanned the room. She pricked up her ears, awaiting the predator that was sure to come. He wouldn't have left her that easily; a scoff escaped her lips at the hopeless thought. And still, with every second that passed, that foolish feeling rose in her chest.

_Maybe he gave up for tonight, _Kyou licked her bottom lip nervously. _Maybe I have the chance to escape at noon. They are all fast asleep, and then, maybe I could -_

_**Swoosh.**_

Kyou swirled around, her eyes frantically searching for the source of the faint sound, caused by something – or someone– touching the curtains or a part of the furniture.

Her golden eyes wandered over the heavily cushioned arm chair in the far left corner, next to the ornated door, to the wooden bookshelves framing the northern wall, moving on to the study desk to her right, and with a turn of her head, she inspected the grand canopy bed behind her. But there was nothing.

Nervously, she bit her lip.

"Don't do that."

His voice made her jump. Once more did she swirl around, and there, sitting on the chair, comfortably leaned back, he was. Red, spiky hair, fading from a bloody crimson to a paler shade at his tips, brilliant emerald eyes staring right down to her very soul, and a grin that never seemed to fade.

"Ayato." Her voice was but a whisper, and she hated herself for the fear that seeped through it.

His grin widened a tad at the recognition of her fright. His fingers played with the red tie loosely wrapped around his neck, a great contrast to the fair skin on his chest, shown through his halfway unbuttoned white shirt.

Seemingly indifferent, Ayato looked down on his lean fingers.  
"My, my, Pancake," he lectured, and Kyou twitched at that nickname. "Did you really think running away would do you any good?" He turned his head to capture her with his ferocious eyes.

Kyou gulped.  
"Leave me alone already," she demanded, and her voice barely trembled.

_That's good,_ she praised herself. _I can do this. I can stand up to him._

Ayato's laugh ripped her out of her thoughts. It was melodic, outright beautiful, but there was something sadistic even in this sound of contentment.  
"Yeah, right," Ayato chuckled to himself as he got up. Kyou tensed, and her eyes darted to the door. She took a step to the left, turning her body a bit to the right.

_If I can lure him here_, she thought warily, keeping her eyes locked to Ayato who unhurriedly approached her, _then maybe I could dash for the door, run down the floor and reach that giant hall. I could even call out for Reiji. _She almost grimaced at the thought. Reiji wouldn't exactly _help _her. But she could count on him saying something along the lines 'Ayato, I expect you to take such activities to your room.'

_Yeah, that's something Reiji would say, _Kyou thought grimly,_ and it might lead to the necessary distraction to run to the front gate. I could leave this creepy mansion and go somewhere – anywhere!_

Ayato was only a few steps away from her now. His strides were smooth and gracious, and his heavenly scent – an unexplainable delight, manly and yet soft - found a way up her nose, almost clouding her mind.

Kyou slowly shook her head.  
_I don't care what he smells like, what he looks like – this is a creepy ass vampire, out to suck my blood!_

She herself found it ridiculous. A _vampire_. Like in some bad manga or otome game. And not only one, no, six of them! All of them were thirsty for her blood, all off them had weird ticks and horrible personalities, but Ayato was by far the worst; his narcissistic arrogance was extraordinary, even for one of the Sakamakis.

_This is not the time! _Kyou reminded herself sternly after she caught her thoughts wandering off. If she wanted to have even the slightest chance of escaping this guy, she needed to be on her toes. She stiffened up, turning her body a bit further.

Ayato stared at her for another second before his expression suddenly turned hostile. With a swift movement, too quick for her human senses, he stepped forward and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't try any funny things, Pancake!" he demanded angrily , squeezing her weak flesh until Kyou gasped against her will.

"Don't you dare to defy me. You belong to Yours Truly," Ayato growled darkly, bringing his face closer to her.  
"Whenever I ask for it, you will give me your blood. Whenever I ask for it, you will embrace me. I told you that already, didn't I? You are _mine_," he emphasized, pushing her until she was pressed against the wall, placing his other hand on her chest. The air was pressed out of Kyou's lungs and she opened her mouth, fighting for oxygen.

_How can he be so ridiculously strong!? _she couldn't help but wonder while she clutched her free hand around his wrist, trying to rip it off her chest, to no avail.

Ayato watched her struggle satisfied for a few seconds. He moved closer, licking his lips.  
"Now that you understand, surrender." The last word was almost a soft, seductive whisper and Kyou shivered against her will.

Ayato chuckled and leaned his mouth against her throat. Opening his lips, he slid his tongue down and up her neck, and another shiver went down Kyou's spine.

"S-stop!" she forced out, hindered by the pressure on her chest.

"Tch," Ayato clicked his tongue. "Shut up, Pancake."

But Kyou bucked; she refused to give up on hope, she refused to just _give_ herself to someone like that. She fought against his grip around her wrist and arched her back.

"Let go of me!" Kyou yelled, despite her lungs burning already.

Ayato lifted his head, his eyes burning like a green fire.  
"I told you to _shut up_," he growled and pressed her even heavier against the wall.

Kyou yelped at the sharp pain striking through her chest, but she wasn't beaten yet. She raised her leg off the wall as much as she could, and then she swung it forward, hoping to hit anything of his slim body.

She did, but the sharp _**crack**_ that followed sadly weren't Ayato's bones giving in to her force. It was her shin almost breaking at his invulnerable physique.

"Aaah!" Her cry would have woken up anyone even near the mansion, but she knew none of the Sakamaki brothers would come to her help. Still, she could not help but scream upon the agony.

Ayato raised a prefect eyebrow.  
"Did you _seriously _think that'd work? Humans," he muttered annoyed and leaned forward again.

_N-no. I don't... He can't..! _Kyou thought in fear, trying to work up the energy to resist once more. She raised the useless hand wrapped around his wrist – lecturing herself for not thinking about that earlier – and placed it on Ayato's chest, pressing as hard as she could, but the vampire didn't even flinch.

No, he _chuckled.  
_"If it wasn't that stupid, it might be cute," he commented and licked over her flesh once again.

Kyou shook. Her left leg hurt from the failed kick, but she couldn't fool herself entirely; her body did not waver because of the pain that hit her on multiple parts, but because it stupidly reacted to Ayato's body, his scent and his closeness.

Ayato stopped his sensual licking; instead, he placed his lips on her neck and started sucking her soft flesh, letting out smacking moans.

"W-what are you doing!?" Kyou protested against the caress with disgust.

Another chuckle. "I might be a vampire, but I'm still a man."

Heat rushed through Kyou's body as she realized what he implied. And once she did, she struggled even harder, mobilizing her remaining strength.  
"No!" Her protest was sharp and high, and she moved frantically, resisting his grip, but Ayato wouldn't let go.

"Sheesh," he complained and lifted his head to look in her eyes, almost freezing her with his intense regard.  
"How long do you intend to keep this going? You can't resist Yours Truly for too long anyway. Give in already." Despite his commanding words, his voice had something alluring to it that caused Kyou to gulp.

She shook her head, her black hair flying around wildly, then she spat: "I will never give in to you, you perverted idiot scum!"

There was a pause, and for that moment, Kyou held her breath in fear.

_Oh damn, how stupid can I be!? Even youngest girls know they shouldn't _insult _their rapist!_

But then, Ayato grinned – and she didn't know whether that was better or worse than an angry outbreak.

"Your resistance is so interesting. I... like you!" His eyes glistened excitedly. "It'll be fun breaking you."

* * *

**_In order to not violate the rules of this site, you have to click the link for "Addiction" on my profile under the "Adult Content" section to read the rest of the story. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
_**

* * *

**Author's note**

My first time ever writing something like this. I hope it's not a total failure? Let alone I can't write summaries for my life, and there's no fitting genre on this site. 'Romance'? Yeah, right. But oh well. It's rated M, that should say enough. And it's censored.  
(On a side note, is there a difference between 'lemon' and 'citrus'? Or is it just one word for the same thing?)

I just love Ayato; he's one of the sexiest characters I know (and I watched a load of Animes.) I had this idea in mind for a while – mainly because I searched for a story like this, but was mostly disappointed by poor grammar or the most boring female character (hence the OC; I just don't think a quiet, immediately surrendering Yui would have been interesting.) And now, here it is; greatly inspired by Ayato's character song and fueled by being stuck in traffic for four hours (additionally to the four hour ride.)

Any constructive criticism is highly appreciated and wanted! Maybe I'll write more of these with other pairings – there are enough smexy males in the Anime world out there!

Until the next time!

- Ruska


End file.
